Fantasy of Fionna
by JCVwriting
Summary: Ice King is so desperate in making his fantasies of Fionna and Cake come true that he decides to create them himself. How will that turn out? What will happen to them in the end?
1. Dream Come True

**A/N: Hello. I am a little kid. Do not expect this story to be super ultra-ka-mega good. Thank you, review, and I hope you enjoy. I cannot decide whether or not to make this a one shot and make a sequel or make this an all-out story with chapters. There may be some minor errors of any kind, and I am sorry for that. I have to use my pjone for everything...**

* * *

Ice King was lazily sprawled in his ice recliner, sleeping. He was deep in an amazing dream, so far, and he smiled unconciously.

"Hey, Ice King!" A high female voice called to him.

He turned around to be jumped on by a 13 year old girl who hugged him tight.

Ice King tried hugging back with just as much strength.

He saw the sun become blocked by a furry creature, wrapping in to hug both of them.

"Let's go on an adventure!" The blonde exclaimed to her cat and the king.

"Climb onto my back!" The cat expanded into a bigger form, and let them clutch onto her fur. She bolted into a portal and they landed on prickly green grass.

Laughing, lying on the ground, the girl got up and extended a hand for the ice king to grab ahold on.

She came in for another hug, "You're the best!"

"Oh, Fionna, YOU'RE the best!" he returned the compliment.

Laughing, she pulled away and grabbed his hand to lead him into a pink forest of cotton candy trees. They came to a clearing, where a natural sauna lay, steamy. Princesses gathered into the pool of warm water and Ice King looked over to the blonde, Fionna. She wore a baby blue bikini and carefully stepped into the steaming water, her hair down in a mess of golden locks and curls. The women giggled and gestured for the ice king to join them.

He blushed and started to sweat in the heat and nervousness. Was it him or was it getting hotter? He shrugged it off and undressed, unashamed of his rather obese form. He dabbed his toe in the water and he flinched.

"Ow!" Too hot.

"Is something wrong, Ice King?" Fionna asked sweetly.

"Eh..Uh, no, no... Just getting used to the temperature...aheh..." He sucked up his courage and dunked his right foot into the water. It felt like fire, and it spread quickly throughout his body. A single tear escaped his left eye and he bit his lower lip.

He retrieved his foot and ran a few feet back, much to the princess' dismay. But he came running back, and he jumped into the water, a canonball.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed in his raspy voice. The king climbed out of the water desperately and he turned out blood red, not being able to contain his screaming.

The princesses gasped in fear and started running away.

Ice King noticed this, "No, wait! It's still me! Ice King!" He gestured to himself and the heat was only getting worse.

He then saw flames engulf the candied forest, melting everything including the girl and her cat.

The ice king collapsed in sadness and fear, "Oh Glob! What did I do to deserve this?!"

He covered his face in his hands, standing on his knees while the flames surrounded him.

He opened his eyes and looked around his room of ice. It glistened clear and blue. His chest pounded and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It shone a thin layer of liquid, sweat.

The ice king spread out his hand on his substitute of a heart. It felt as if it were gonna pop out of his chest, and he doesn't want to go into the trouble of finding another heart substitute. Princess Bubblegum most likely wouldn't make him another.

He sighed, calming himself down. That dream...he had never experienced something like it.  
The ice king sat up from his icy throne and his little penguins came waddling over to him for comfort.

"Oh Gunter..." He hugged a particular penguin. "I...I don't know what just happened...I had a dream...it was horrible..."

She replied with a single 'wenk'.

"Oh..." He hugged his penguin affectionately, "You're the only one who gets me..."

Finn and Jake were walking home from an adventure of battling the totally real monsters on the sun.

"Jake..." Finn panted, "Carry a homie home..." He dropped onto the grass, letting his limbs fall freely.

"Alright..." Jake replied reluctantly, "But you owe me when we get home." He made a pouch on his stomach like a kangaroo's and gently placed the tired teen in.

As soon as they arrived home, Finn collapsed on his bed.

"I never knew sun monsters were that strong..." He says breathlessly, "I'm still tired!"

"Well yeah," Jake says, as he plays BMO in his bed, "You have to run around and try not to get blasted with their fireballs."

"Ahhh you make a point."

The sun was starting to set and the two adventurers soon fell into a deep sleep.

Ice King flew across the moonlit sky to a certain treehouse owned by a certain adventurer and his dog.

He stopped by the window looking over their room and peered inside.

"Everyone's asleep..." The king whispered to himself.

He then proceded on how to open the window. "How do you open this thing?" He pokes and prods every side and corner and it seemed like the window were the ones that couldn't be opened.

"Good thing I brought you along." Ice King says after a while and he reaches under his gown for the familiar penguin.

He carves a giant hole in the window using Gunter's beak and silently slides in. "Shh...Gunter..." Ice King says as he tip toes the room to the side of Finn's bed.

The worn out adventurer forgot to get into his sleeping bag and he was sprawled across the bed, one side of his mouth dripping with a thin line of drool.

Ice King leaned closer to his head and carefully reaches his hand to his scalp and quickly plucks out a strand of hair. Finn stirs a little and unconsciously scratches his head where the single hair was pulled out.

Ice King waited a moment and tried to listen for his breathing if it was slow and equal.

He then did the same thing again, he pulled out another strand of Finn's hair and stowed it away in a small, blue, velvet pouch with the other piece of hair.

"Three more and we're done..." Ice King whispers quietly to himself, determined.

"Finally, it's done..." The king says as he slumps down onto his recliner of ice. He holds up the small velvet bag and peeks inside.

Five strands of blonde hair from Finn. Check.

"Oh, I forgot!" He smacks himself on the forehead. "I forgot about the dog!"

Time for another trip to the treehouse.

Ice King wakes up abruptly to the sound of a machine and looks around his little sanctuary. The giant ice sculptures of Fionna and Cake are glistening while his newly built machine whirs and sputters off right next to him.

It looked like a cloning device. The main controls in the middle and two tall cloning rooms on either side.

The rooms start to seep out white smoke and Ice King coughs a little as he gets up from the cold ground.

A smile forms onto his face as he realizes what is happening.

"I've done it! Oh my Glob, I've done it!" He reaches his fists up into the air in victory.

The rooms' doors slide open and the smoke clears. Two voices cough and the two walk out of the containers.

"Ugh... What is this place? I'm freezing!" A girl with long, blonde hair looks around, not noticing Ice King.

But he is staring straight at her. Her perfect, naked body...

'Clothes! I forgot to make her clothes!' Ice King bolts out into his room and rummages to find appropriate clothing. He finds a fortunately clean, large, white t-shirt and scurries off to his successful experiments.

"Eh...uh...Here you go..." Ice King stops in front of the girl and hands over the shirt.

"Huh?" She stares at him, confused, and looks down at herself.  
She screams and snatches the shirt from him.

The girl starts to back away slowly while the other experiment, a cat, watches the two curiously.

"Get away...please." She tells Ice King uneasily.

"N-no! Don't be scared! I made you!" He starts walking closer to her and smiles nervously.

The girl studies his features. Long, white beard. Lifeless, white, tired eyes. Fang-like teeth. Ugly, long nose. Definitely evil.

She frowns, "Get away from me, you dirty, old freak!"

Ice King backs away and puts his palms up in surrender. He looks to the side and sees the confused cat.

The cat walks up to him. "Who are you? What is this place?"

"Uh...I'm...I'm your creator. And I'm her creator, too." He gestures to the girl. "Your name is Cake. That girl, her name is Fionna. You are in my home. My castle." He tries to sound as calm as possible.

"Castle? What, are you a king or something? Anyone can wear a silly old crown." Fionna says skeptically. She walks a few steps closer to him and crosses her arms.

He nods. "Yes, I am the Ice King. I'm a wizard, too." He smiles.

"How do I know you're not evil? You certainly look the type."

"Well, I made you two, didn't I? And looks can be decieving." He fiddles his fingers.

"Ah...I guess I could trust you. But you better not pull any funny biz." She puts her fists on her hips and sighs.

'I can't believe they're actually here!' Ice King fanboys in his mind.

"Here, follow me. I'll fix you guys something to eat." He gestures for them to come.

They follow silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ice powers? That's pretty cool, I guess." Fionna shrugs as Ice King used his powers to form a table and three chairs of ice.

"Aww, come on. I know you think they're cool, Fionna." The king says as he brings over a box of freshly delivered pizza.

Fionna ignores what he says. "Takes you that long just to get a box of pizza from a delivery guy?" She raises an eyebrow.

"We're at the top of my castle and the entrance is at the bottom, what do you expect?" He sets the box down and the ice melts a little from the food's heat.

She shrugs and grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Fionna and Cake eye each other and Cake grabs some pizza to avoid anymore eye contact.

Ice King sits down across from Fionna.

"Hey, Ice King...Why did you create us?" The cat asks as she took her very first bite of food.

Ice King begins to sweat, not knowing the answer and afraid that they'll run away at the truth.

"Why is there a prison cell thingy over there?" Fionna interrups and points at the back of the room.

His heart beat quickens and he sweats some more.

The two raise eye brows at him.

"Well...uh...You see...I...used to be a..." He looks around the room and spots Gunter napping on his chair. "Penguin tamer! Yeah, yeah. A penguin tamer. I'm retired now, as you can see with my old age." He smiles nervously.

The two girls nod, expecting him to say more.

"I used the cell to keep the new un-tamed penguins. So they wouldn't hurt the others."

They odded once more.

"Why did you create us?" Cake asks again.

"I...I was getting kinda...tired of living with penguins all my life... So I created you guys. To live with someone other than penguins." He mentally sighed.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. I mean, there're penguins all over the place and I certainly wouldn't want to live with penguins for the rest of my life." Fionna said, and she didn't sound sarcastic at all. It seemed like she was kind of warming up to him.

"So, Mr. Penguin-Tamer. Show us some tricks with your penguins." Cake finished the last of her pizza and her pupils became wide with interest.

'Hoo, boy... This is gonna be a tough one...' Ice King thought worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey, Jake." Finn sat up from the wooden bench in their home.

Jake was busy playing Kompy's Castle on the floor and it took a while for him to answer.

"...Yeah." Jake answered, focused on his game.

"I'm bored." The boy slumped down in the bench in boredom.

"Well...go do something. Go outside...and roll in the grass...I don't know."

Finn groaned. "Let's go see what Ice King's doing. We haven't seen him in a while."

"Sure... Just let me finish this game." Jake answered slowly.

The bored teen pouted and sighed.

"What do you see, dude?" Jake whispers to Finn.

"Looks like he has a girl. And a cat."

"Woah, you think he stole a princess and her pet?"

"Uhh...This doesn't look like no princess, Jake. She has a dumb bunny hat, hah. Amd plus she's wearing a giant shirt. Here, take a look." Finn scooches back to let Jake stretch his head up to the triangle shaped window.

"She looks like you." He says casually.

"What?! No she doesn't. Don't even go there, man." Finn crosses his arms.

"Yeah, she does. Like the girl version of you. I'm dead serious."

"ANYWAYS, Jake. Should we save them?"

"Does it look like they need help?"

"Well, no, actually. I'll go in anyway. I feel like kicking Ice King's pathetic butt." Finn jumps in through the window and Jake follows closely behind.

They charge at Ice King and they knock him down. The two start showering him in a rain of punches and kicks.

"HEY! What the HECK are you two doing?!" Fionna shouts at them.

Finn grunts, "Saving you!"

"Why would we need saving?!"

"Because-" He stops and looks at the girl.

"We're not in trouble, dude. That's not cool, beating him up for nothing." Her and Cake walk over to Ice King and help him up.

"Ugh...Y-yeah! What did...what did I do to you guys?!"

"It's not what he did to us. It's what he did to others! He kidnaps princesses and locks them up in that...cage!" Finn points to the prison cell.

Fionna lets go of the ice king. "I-is that true?" She shows a face of true disgust and horror.

Cake lets go of him and they let the poor man drop to the icy floor.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Cake shows a face of disappointment.

"I..." Ice King starts, as a single tear rolls out of his eye.

"You know what? Save it. You lied to us on top of the fact that you STEAL PRINCESSES. I knew you were evil from the start." Fionna shakes her head and goes to Finn and Jake, asking if she could stay at their treehouse until she found a good place to live.

Cake bent down to Ice King, who was lying on the floor, his body all purple with bruises and bumps.

"Not cool, Ice King." She says before walking to Fionna.

"I promise we won't be any trouble to you guys!" Fionna persisted on staying with them.

"Ehh...I don't know. Jake, what do you think?" Finn looks over to his dog, who was busy sneering at the cat.

"Finn, cats and dogs can't live with each other. It's against the rules of nature." He glares at Cake and she does the same thing back.

"Umm...I guess you guys can stay with us for a while. Better than wandering outside defenseless and vulnerable to danger." Finn shrugs.

"Thank you! I promise we'll behave!" Fionna grabs Cake and hugs her.

"Uh-what?! Let go of me, girl!" Cake squirms off and dusts herself.

"Hey, like this guy said," Fionna points her thumb to Finn, "It's better than wandering outside with no weapon. And me, naked."

"Uhh...naked?" Finn blushes and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, Ice King created us. And this shirt was the only thing he had for me. Typical for a villain. Unprepared." She looks over to the king, who was being crowded around by his loyal penguins.

"Uhm...Just...keep your parts to yourself...okay?" He tells her bashfully.

"Uh, okay. Whatever that means." She shrugs.

'Why did I let them stay with us? Is my heroic personality too strong?' Finn thinks to himself as they follow him home. 'Ew...sharing a house with a naked GIRL... What was I thinking?'

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Also, review. And should I make this a one shot and male a sequel or make this a full story with chapters and stuff?**


	2. Oh

**A/N: Hello! Here I am with another chapter. There may be some minor errors of any kind and I am sorry. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fionna yawned and unconsciously scratched her thigh from under the itchy blanket. Cake was having some coffee at the table with Jake, chatting.

She sighed and sat up from the wooden bench.

"Cake, Jake, " she called over from across the room, "I thought you guys hated each other." Her voice sounded tired, taking into account that she just woke up.

"We have a lot in common. It's easy to find a subject to talk about since we know exactly what either of us are mentioning." Jake answered.

Fionna still wore the bunny hat Ice King made her, since it was the only thing that kept her hair contained and the t-shirt was the only thing to wear. That and Finn's old shorts.

She tossed the dark blanket to the edge of the bench and got up to sit with the two.

"Umm...Fionna?" Jake said, reserved.

She looked at him.

"You should get a shower...It's upstairs... Use the...green towel..."

"Uh, okay." She awkwardly laughed softly and got up to climb the ladder upstairs.

-Time Lapse-

"Jake! Why did you let that girl use my towel!" BMO angrily shouted at the dog.

"Hey, you don't even need it!" Jake shouted back to the little device.

BMO growled and glared at him. "You don't even know, _Jake_." He walked to a box at the corner of the living room and hid under it.

-Time lapse thingy-

Fionna sat at the bench with her hair entwined with the towel atop her head. She was reading one of Jake's books by Jay T. Doggzone.

"Now to be clear, Jay T. Doggzone does not condone random flirtation with wanton babes, but rather careful consideration of which lovely honey gives your heart the bu-bumps. 'Cause it's all about the bu-bumps. Secondly you got to remember to be smooth, no bodacious babe belongs with a bumbling baby beau bereft of bravado."

Fionna laughed softly to herself at the advice this author was giving and his way of writing. He probably doesn't know a lot about getting girls... Girls, in general, even. And maaaybe he isn't too bright.

Cake went over to her and leaned in to see what she was reading.

"Fionna, I know a thing or two and you shouldn't consider following this guy." She crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I know. Just reading it for fun." She shrugged.

Quick footfalls could be heard and Finn comes dashing down the ladder from above and jumps down to tye next level of ladders.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Fionna asks Jake as he trails behind the boy.

"Princess Bubblegum has a thing for us to do." He starts down the ladder, "If we're not home by evening, just...make yourselves some food. Don't make a mess though."

She looks at Cake and they both stand up to look out the window. The two boys are dashing over to the pink kingdom.

"You wanna explore that place?" She asks Fionna.

"Okay. Doesn't look like a long walk." Let's go."

-time lapse-

Princess Bubblegum stops in her tracks and stares distantly.

"Princess?" Finn waves his hand in front of her face.

She blinks. "I feel that same thing I felt the night before. It's...Like something is here in our world...And it's not supposed to be here."

"You think it's a sign of some sort?" Jake suggests.

"No, Jake. I..." She looks down slowly, "It's in this very kingdom."

"Want us to go check it out?" Finn asks her.

She hesitates, "I don't know. It could be dangerous. I mean, this is another worldly being! Two of them, actually..."

"Princess, you know we could handle ourselves." He crosses his arm.

"This 'thing' got past my gumball guardians. Maybe they're just that powerful. Or they're not evil. I'm not sure." She bites her lower lip, "Uhh...Just...Be careful, Finn. You, too, Jake." She places both her hands on their shoulders before they bolt out the castle.

-Outside of the castle-

"Fionna? Cake? What are you two doing here? There's evil and you guys have no weapons!" Finn exclaims.

"Hey, we can handle ourselves you know." Fionna puts her hands on her hips.

Jake sighs, "This isn't the time for arguing, guys. Like Finn said, there's evil lurking in this very kingdom."

"Wait, we don't know if the thing is evil or-whatever! This thing is probably gonna leave if we don't act fast!" Finn looks at the two girls, "Stay with Princess Bubblegum then. You two need to be supervised." Finn runs off into the main street of the kingdom.

"Tell the banana guards at the castle that you're looking for Princess Bubblegum on the request of Finn and Jake." He turns his back on them then trots to his partner's side.

"They're coming closer..." Princess Bubnlegum whispers as she lifts her head up from her notes.

She walks out of her bedroom and peeks out the door.

A blonde girl and her cat walks to her door accompanied by Peppermint Butler.

Bonnibel quickly but quiety shuts her door then waits for them to knock.

They did so, and pretending that she was actually doing something, she waited a few seconds to answer.

"Come in." She hollered, and quickly grasped the pencil to begin scribbling down random equations.

_'The feeling is strong... It's the girl and her cat.'_

The princess smiled at the two and stood up to face them.

"Hi. What are you two here for?"

"Finn and Jake told us to stay here because there's some kind of evil in this place. It would be too dangerous to walk home alone with no weapon." Fionna explains.

"I'm Cake. And this is Fionna."

The two smile warmly at the princess.

_'They don't seem like a threat. Not at all._ _But I can't risk it.'_

"I see." She nods slowly and faces Peppermint Butler.

"Take them to the _highly protected _guest room, please."

He nods.

Bonnibel follows silently but goes into the monitoring room.

She orders her banana guards to wait out the door and she sits on the chair.

She flips a switch and one certain monitor is accessed that shows the strange girl and cat entering the room. In another monitor, it shows their auras and body temperatures. Peppermint Butler talked to them from outside the door and walked away leaving the two girls alone.

_'Their auras...They're just like Finn and Jakes'...'_

She flips the switch again so the monitors go back to showing their usual rooms.

-Time lapse-

"It turns out that those two girls are...I don't know how else to say it, but, they're you guys."

"How?" Jake asks, his face filled with pure confusion.

"I have yet to find a definite answer but the best I can give you is that they were cloned or from a different dimension." Princess Bubblegum explains, "Where did you find them? Where did they come from?"

"We found them at Ice King's castle. They seemed pretty close to him." Finn answers.

"Then our best bet is Ice King. He should know the answers..." Jake states, "Let's go there. We haven't seen him ever since we found those two."

Jake stretched his arms out of the princess' window and made a couch-like recliner on his back and told them to sit down on him.

He dashed out of the kingdom and headed for the Ice King's own kingdom.

Jake stretched his legs high and they looked in the little trangular window.

"Where is he?" The pincess asks.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

They jump into the castle and their noses are immediatly greeted by a foul smell.

"Ugh! Smells like something _died _in here!" Finn says disgutedly, covering his nose.

"Let's hope it's not Ice King, then." Princess Bubblegum says to them quietly.

"Let's go check his bedroom." Jake leads them and sees the poor man, covered in his sheets surrounded by his worried penguins.

"Please...I told you guys to _go away. _I want to be alone, for once..." Ice King groans to his penguins.

"Ice King..." Princess Bubblegum walks over to him and he rolls around to see the beautiful candied woman before him.

"Princess..." He whispers, his face looking mesmerized.

"We need to talk."

"About what? Your new found love for me?" His face perks up and he sits on the bed.

The king's face is messy and the room fits perfectly with his ugly appearance. His face, clothing, and bed is stained with food while the icy ground is littered with chip bags and pizza boxes.

The princess backs away a little, "Uh, no. I need answers. About the girl and the cat."

Ice King's face droops down upon hearing this, "What about them...?"

"Where did they come from? How did you get them?"

"I made them." He says blankly.

"How?"

"From their hair. DNA." He points to Finn and Jake.

The two boys look at each other incredulously.

"With what? _How? _Darn it, _HOW?_" The princess puts her hands in front of her as if to emphasize her words.

"A machine I bought online. A cloning machine." He pauses, "If you want it, I'll show you it."

She nods.

He sighs and stands up. Cracking his back, the king makes his way down the castle and into his sanctuary of Fionna and Cake.

_'Those sculptures look just like them...' _Princess Bubblegum thinks to herself.

"Behold." He says blandly amd tiredly.

They walk over to the machine's main controls.

"Ice King, you nut-head! This isn't a cloning device!" Bonnibel shouts at the old man.

"Yes it is! The guy who gave it to me said it was clearly a _cloning _machine!" Ice King nods furiously at his own words.

"This is a _transporter! _You just took those two girls out from another dimension!" The princess waves her arms out furiously, "Do you have any _idea _what catastrophy this can cause?!" She grabs fistfulls of her bubblegum hair in frustration.

Ice King stares at the pink woman , wide-eyed.

"Oh..."


End file.
